Slendytubbies: Intrepid Journey
This is the story mode for Slendytubbies: Intrepid Journey Description After Noo-Noo had to forcefully infect The Guardian , the Military are in heavy battle with New Borns. The story soon starts.. This story is planned to have at least 5 chapters at the time. **Note, this was made before the Apocalypse DLC** Characters Protagonists * Sgt. Miles (Protagonist then antagonist) * Pink Soldier (Protagonist then antagonist) * White Swordsman * Black Soldier (Protagonist then antagonist) * Helicopter Pilot (Protagonist then antagonist)\ Antagonists * New Borns * Sgt. Miles (Protag-Antag) * Pink Soldier (Protag-Antag) * Black Soldier (Protag-Antag) * Helicopter Pilot (Protag-Antag) * The Guardian (Crawler Tubby) * Tinky Winky * Laa-Laa * Dipsy * Po * Ron * New Borns (S) * Runner NBs * Crawler Droids * Ranged NBs * Phantom NBs * Sec. Droids * Beserker NBs * Terrortubby (Optional) * Linal (Optional) * Ghost Girl (Optional) * Noo-Two * The Tiddlytubbies Minor Characters * Yeti Tubby (Only heard) * Survivor Teletubbie (Only heard) * Non-infected Tiddlytubbies (Mentioned) Chapter 0: "Fake Hope" Sgt Miles: '''We need backup and fast. '''Sgt Miles: Oh god...there's way too many to easily take. . . Helicopter Pilot: '''We have to escape and come back with better forces. We can't survive if we just stay out here. . '''Black Soldier: '''Oh god what the hell is that? . '''Pink Soldier: '''What are you talking about? . . '''Black Solider: The White thing missing it's lower entire half! . White Swordsman: 'God..that thing..it just doesn't look right..how is it alive? . . '''Sgt Miles: '''Hell if I know. . . '''Helicopter Pilot: '''Wait..does that one have a- . .Suddenly, a Ranged New Born shoots at our military group. . '''Sgt Miles: '''RETREAT, RETREAT! JESUS CHRIST . . .A Phantom New Born appears, .. '''Sgt Miles: '''OH WHAT THE HELL?! .. The Phantom New Born swipes. . . '''Helicopter Pilot: '''Miles! . '''White Swordsman: '''Ignore him just run and get away! . .White Swordsman sticks his sword out to his side, and slices several New Borns. . '''Pink Soldier: '''My god there's thousands of these things! . '''White Swordsman: '''Watch out! . A Security Droid aims it's chest-blade rotation at the Pink Soldier . '''Pink Soldier: '''Wait wha- . The Security Droid succeeds . '''Black Soldier: '''Jesus, these things are relentless! '''Black Soldier: '''Those things with rockets are NOT to be messed with! . Several Crawler Droids approach the Black Soldier. . '''Black Soldier: '''What the hell are those?! . The Black Soldier proceeds to stomp on several of the crawler droids The Crawler Droids then seem to retaliate, only to come back and climb on the soldier, and entangle him. . '''Black Soldier: '''Oh god- HELP! . As the Crawler Droids engulf the soldier, he screams but is muffled by the copious amounts of droids on his face and in his throat. . . '''White Swordsman: '''Jesus Christ! . As the Swordsman runs to the helicopter, several rockets are shot at the helicopter, but miss. The Swordsman gets into the helicopter, his four team members slaughtered, he gets away. The helicopter however, runs out of fuel and crashes in the Outskirts. Chapter 1: "Hellfire Rising" The Swordsman wakes up groaning. . '''White Swordsman: '''Oh...god my...my head. What..what the hell happened? . . A nightmarish gurgling scream is heard . . '''White Swordsman: '-whispering- oh god oh god oh god oh god oh- . Another scream is heard, this time it's closer. The Swordsman gets up. . '''White Swordsman: '''I have to run away from here and fast. . He starts to run. The screams are right behind him now. '''White Swordsman: '''Wait..how the..how long was I out? How did that crawling thing get out here already?! '''White Swordsman: '''Wait..where's my sword?! Screw it!. . '''The Guardian: YOu . White Swordsman: '''Wha.. . '''The Guardian: '''YeS YOu. YOu wERE TOo SLoW. '''The Guardian: '''YOu muST PAy . '''The Guardian: '''ComE OUt FRienD! -manic laughing- . '''White Swordsman: '''Old...friend? . Suddenly, a large yellow Teletubby starts running to our Swordsman. . Laa-Laa suddenly stops. . '''The Guardian: '''DAmnIT! . Laa-Laa runs at The Guardian but trips over him. . '''The Guardian: '''OH fOR God SAKES! . While Laa-Laa is squirming around on the floor confused at the sounds of The Guardian trying to help her up, our Swordsman runs away. . '''The Guardian: '''OH foR GOd- JESuS ChrIST! . As the Swordsman runs so did The Guardian crawled at his fastest speed. Laa-Laa soon gets up and runs to the two chasing each other The two soon get to a small house-like area and as the Swordsman gets there faster, he shuts the door and quickly barricades it. . '''White Swordsman: '''Crap. I have to get out of here and fast. They're right outside. . Chapter 2 "Faded Reality" As the White Swordsman thought frantically, he noticed a door with a cold mist creeping through the small cracks under and around the door. He soon opens the door, sword at the ready . '''White Swordsman: Wha- . In front of him lie a frozen wasteland. a big puddle of blood lay near a gate he walked up to. He looks back to where the door he entered from was, but it had disappeared. . White Swordsman: 'No..actually...what. WHAT? WHAT?! . He sighed and moved foreword '???: 'You're my bestest friend! (Distantly) . '''White Swordsman: '''Who's the- . A scream is heard distantly Swordsman panics and starts running behind him in hopes to never encounter whatever..or whoever that was. . He slowly starts closing his eyes in hope to protect them from the heavy snow. As he starts to feel warmer, he opens his eyes. . '''White Swordsman: '''What the.. The Swordsman appeared in a cave. There was a pool of blood under him. He noticed a piece of paper in the blood. He picked it up. . '''White Swordsman: '''I'm going crazy aren't I... '''White Swordsman: '''I have to find my way back to where I know. This..cave isn't normal. '''White Swordsman: '''Nothing is.. As the Swordsman tries to get out, something happens... Chapter 3: "The Decision" The Swordsman soon gets out of the cave. He sees a grassy landscape in front of him. '''White Swordsman: '''Huh. I thought something..interesting would be here. '''White Swordsman: '''Hmm..that school seems new..this ''is where 0-P1, 0-Y1 0-R1 and 0-G1 live right? 'White Swordsman: '''So does that furniture store...aw jeez. '''White Swordsman: '''But where should I go..? __________________________ 'School ___or___Furniture Store __________________________ Chapter 3 (Option 1) "The School" . White Swordsman: 'I think the school would be the best choice.. . And so the swordsman runs to the school. . '''White Swordsman: '''Hmm.. '''White Swordsman: '''Yeesh..this place hasn't been renovated since years ago I bet. . . '''White Swordsman: '''This is what the Tiddlytubbies had to go through? . Then a giggle is heard.. . . '''White Swordsman: '''Who goes there?! . --RUN-----------------------STAY-------------or------------Do Nothing-- Chapter 3 (Option 1-A) "Run" The swordsman runs away. . '''Ghost Girl: '''I didn't say you could go so soon! '''Ghost Girl: '''STOP! . . '''White Swordsman: '''HELL NO! . As the two reach the final hallway to the exit, something happens in favor of our swordsman; the roof caves in behind him...or at least he thought it helped him.. '''White Swordsman: '''Hah! Get that ya dang ghost! Ya dun goofed! '''White Swordsman: '''Okay..now to exit.. . Then the obvious happened, The Ghost Girl floated through the rubble . '''Ghost Girl: '''Hi. . . '''White Swordsman: '...w..h..a...t... . The Swordsman then opened the door and ran outside He than realized the Ghost can't exit the building. ''Chapter 4'' Chapter 3 (Option 1-B "Stay" The Swordsman thinks he still has his sword and "stabs" it He also realizes stabbing a ghost would've done nothing. . '''Ghost Girl: '''Wrong option...hehehe . The Ghost Girl rips off the Swordsman's head. ''You Failed. Try again?'' Chapter 3 (Option 1-C) "Do Nothing" The Swordsman is paralyzed in fear and the creature comes forwards . '''Ghost Girl: '''Wrong option...hehehe . The Ghost Girl rips off the Swordsman's head. ''You Failed. Try again?' Chapter 3 (Option 2) "The Furniture Store" '''White Swordsman: '''I think the store would be the best choice.. . And so the swordsman runs to the furniture store. . '''White Swordsman: '''Sh...jeez....this place is a dump.. . . Suddenly our swordsman sees two teletubbies walk by. . . '''White Swordsman: '''Shit..I need to move carefully around here..I think I'll sneak over to the Main Room/Linal's Office